I am Stronger than you Think
by 99scamp99
Summary: It is about a girl who has gone from perfect to pain and regret, you will go through her life. i'm it is really hard writing about this because some of it has happened to me but i hope you like it anyways. this is my first fan-fiction so it will not be the best but please read it. XXX i will post as fast as possible X BTW i suck at summary's PLEASE READ IT!
1. Chapter 1: Moving and Home

Francesca Johns

Most people say that they are strong, physical and non-physical, that they are survivors. People can be strong in many ways. People can be survivors in other ways. Mine is harder to explain than you think. When I was a little girl I dream of be a dancer, a person who dance the night away without ever trying. Who danced because they want to and loved to. I knew that it could happen when I moved away from home, but living in a small town in England had its disadvantages. When I was 5 we moved to America, to New York. The words NEW YORK always filed my head with dreams and lights, sound and magic. I thought that I could become what I wanted.

I was always going to be scared of going, but my mum's job made us to go. It was her dream to go as well. She was an accountant, she work hard to pay for our living. She was amazing. I started dancing by the age of was 2; most people think I'm lying when I tell them that, but it is the truth. I just love to dance, to move to the beat and the rhythm. It was all to do will time. One step to one beat, to one time count. I live for music and dance. I had a lot of friends in England; our village is small, yet lovely and friendly. Everybody new everybody so it was lovely like that. My favourite places where my hideout (only me and my best friends new about that one), the library (all my favourite books were there and I could read all I wanted, when I wanted to), and the Theatre (this is where I come and dance, act and sing all the time. It is the funniest and most serious place I have been to and this is where my family was). My house is rather big for were we lived, it had a lot of rooms (we have 1(big) kitchen, 1 (big) lounge, 1 (medium) dining room, 3 (big) bathrooms, 4 (big) bedrooms, and a (amazing) games room). So you can see we had a big house and I loved it. I never thought moving would be so hard though.


	2. Chapter 2 : Getting There

The day I leafed was the saddest day in my life or so I thought. All my friends gave me gives and their numbers, and then I wished I had never had to go. I was leaving everything behind. We got into our car and everyone in the village came to say goodbye. The drive to the airport felt like for ever. I didn't want to talk about what was going to happen. When we got to the airport my mum said" you have to be as good as gold. Remember to go to the toilet before you get on the plane…"my mum is a complete control freak (she hates germs). But she is one of the most vibrant and beautiful woman in the world. She has a deep golden long hair, which falls to her middle ribcage also has goddess golden skin. Her body is in perfect sizing. She also has the best personality but can be very controlling. My father is tall and muscular, with blackie/brownie hair. He is laid back and lets me and my brother, get away with a lot of things, he is funny and charming (to my mother) and cares for all of us. I also have a brother who is already in America. My mother kept talking about what I had to do before we left; I was half listening to her. "…Are you even listing to me?" my mother half shouted at me. I nod slow at first then got faster. I lied saying "_yes _mother." I love my mother don't get me rouge but she can always over talk and make me feel so small and tiny; also she always has to have the perfect plan (it's so annoying). My father suddenly piped up "can you to hurry up and do what you need to do." He had obviously fallen asleep when my mother was talking. So we got out of the car and walked in to the airport and went and did what we needed to do. When we got to my father he was falling asleep again. So I of course to the obvious and woke him up the loud way, he woke up in the most despairing mood. We started heading to the plane. OMG this is actually happening.

The plane ride was slightly beater that the ride to the airport but it weren't that beater ether. My mum was sleeping with one of the sleep maskie things, my dad was completely asleep without saying and snoring really loudly (lol) and I was watching cartoons, drawing and reading. I was watching Scooby doo- it was my favourite movie as a young girl. I didn't mean to start drawing all the carters on the paper with writing under them-I was writing my own story bored on accident (I didn't know what it was at the time). This is one of the pictures that I made. I continued to draw and write for about half the way, then I got side tracked. Out of my window I sore the deep blue sky and the golden sun setting on it, with pink, gold, and purple growing out of the sun, it was beautiful. I couldn't stop staring at it. My mum unluckily woke up and made me have a sleeping pill, so soon after trying to fight the pill I fell sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 : NEW YORK

**(AN I am sorry that the chapters are so short but hey would be bigger if I put the speech in spaces but I can't be bothered to change it now)**

When I woke up my mum was still asleep and my dad was reading a new newspaper (typical), I thought back to the window, I now wonder what it looked like- was it as beautiful as last night or was it horrible like in England before we came across the Atlantic. Just thinking about it made me want to look out of it again, and when I did there was NEW YORK! It was just like my dreams big and amazing, tall and graceful. It was a DREAM come TRUE. My mum had no idea what she was missing, my dad sowed the exitmet in my eyes- he, himself had always wanted to come to New York too. It was amazing, I felt like I was on top of the world. My dad makes up my mum, when she looked out of the window she said "that looks nice darlings" with the most sarcasm I have ever heard her say before, I gave her my death stare. She ignored it of course as I ignored her.

When we get out of the plain the smell is amazing, fresh food and the sight of different country. It's just amazing. My dad is just as dazzled as me; my mum on the other hand doesn't really give one, she is sometimes the most insensitive person I know- and that's saying something. This was my new home we were going to live it in NEW YORK!

On the way to our new house, I was talking nonstop because well I couldn't-1) I was so excited, 2) I was hyper and 3) I was nerves like crazy. (opps my bad). I was talking about the strangest things ever, I could tell my mum was going to kill me soon (not littlie). When we got here I was apslutly amazed, we now lived in the outer layer of New York, it was a big wooden cabin, it was bigger than my last house by miles, but it is a big cite and I didn't know if I'd make any friends. That was my biggest worry by far, not been able to make friends, at home I had friends out here I don't. The garage and the house were connected by the 2nd floor, it looked amazing. So my mother said that I could choose my room, because they had chouse the biggest room already, I picked the room on top of the garage. My brother who was already here picked his room to. My brother is 16 so he could travel by himself, his room was bigger than my room but I didn't really care about it. I was so excited, our garden was massive. (AN: sorry that I'm not explaining the house it just really hard to but I have made it so I will so you the pic's later) my father told us to go and unpack so I did. I put all my books in ABC order on shelves I sked my brother to put up my ballet bar up because I couldn't do that. I made my bed and put everything in the right place. I asked my dad if I could go to the children's park and he said "only if you ask you brother, if he don't want to go you can't." I gave him my puppy eyes and he commented "that is not going to work miss's, me and your mother have so much to do." I turn around because I know the argument is had been lost. I quickly go state to my brother and ask he "can you please that me to the park, mother and father are too busy, please." He turned around and questing "what is in it for me?" I was prepared for this because this was what always happened, when I or he asked for something form the other, I replied with "you know there might be some fit girls there you never know." His eyes had widened about 5 times more than 30 seconds ago, he had been trying to get a new girlfriend for years but never got the girls. But now we were in America and Americans love the British accents, he was hoping to get one here. He hissed "fine then I will. Got get you coat and get your shoes on" and I did as fast I could, by the time I had finished he was already ready, I don't know how he did it.


	4. Chapter 4 : First Friends

He also had a car so it was really easy and fast getting there. When we got there the park was full of children my age and girls my brother's age so we both were pleased. The park was full of green bushes and trees, it was amazing, beautiful and just simply perfect. My brother spook to me saying "go play with the girls and boys over there I going to meet some fit girls" I look at him with a face that saying what the hell you ant getting no girls and also why are you leaving me Ill mess-up. But he went any way. I was left to face this alone.

I slowly walked over to the gang of girls, from here I could tell they were popular it was the way there body language. I wasn't the best at making friends, thing about it now I am not good at it at all. There were 3 girls, one was most defiantly the ring leader, and she had golden locks of hair that went to her waist. The other to had brown hair and were the ring leaders best friends. I personally hate poplar people because they always turned out to be bitches, and cheat on people. They suddenly sore me walking towards them I had my usual attitude- witch was bad-ass one who did not care what people thought. They pulled a disapproving look at me. The blond girl in the middle spoke up and said "you're in my sunlight…" I looked at her with a do you know how I am face. The other girl to her right spoke after her "she needs the sunlight…" I just stare at her thought why do you need sunlight that much. The third girl finished off "so you need to move now" I look at her and spoke "now why in the world would I do that" I could see that the ring leader was getting bored so she said "so is there a reason you are here or not?" I replied strait away "I was wondering if I could play with you now and at school" she looked at me and quickly looked back down and answered back "what's in it for me" at this I smiled I replied "do you have a sister that is 16?" she nods slowly "ok I have two things for you, one your sister can go out with my fit, cute, sexy brother, he will give her gifts and he will do the same for you up to $700, he is also English." By the time I had finished this she had the widest eyes I have ever seen in my life looking directly at me. She now said "you don't have to put the 2nd offer in you have a deal!" that was how I made my first friends.

It was fun I guess playing with them but it wasn't what I was used to. Ill start of from where I left of from. I asked the Blondie "what game are we going to play then" she replied with a-don't you know anything face and spoke "kiss chase we just have to wait for the boys to come. They will be here soon" _fun _note the sarcasm. I don't really like playing kiss chase at all. I don't see the point of it. "Look it's the boys, they are so cute, ahh look at that one!" she spoke in a sexy/happy voice. I had got to amite that some of the boys were fine, but totally not my type. One of the boys came up to the head girl and hugged her and spoke in a flirty way (well tell a lie but it was a far as he could master for his age) "hey you ready to play and who's she?" I could tell that some of the guys were checking me out, it was not the most comfortable feeling in the world. (I think I'll take this time to talk about myself. My name is Morgan Berry and I am 5 years old and almost 6 in 2 weeks, i have strait brown hair that falls at my middle rib cage and brown eyes, so I look pretty plain. I love dance but you already know that but I love singing to but I don't sing in public- thinking about it I don't at all! I don't like boys that are assholes but nobody does but I also don't like players. I also have an atacued problem and according to my mother a big one. So that's all about me for the moment.) The middle girl was about to speak but I cut her off "Names Morgan." I could tell they weren't used to English girls so I got a lot of stares. He said "tell us about yourself then Morgan" ok this is where I started to freak out. I thought _here goes nothing _"I'm from England and I'm 5, I like and can play/do football, soccer, ruby, running, dancing, gymnastics, biking, hockey and lots more. So stop asking me questions and can we play now this is getting boring. If you get my drift!" I could see the boys were as socked as the girls. The boy who was hugging the girl said "my names is Josh, this is Dillan, Mike, Eddie, and you know Cortney, Anna, and the famous and most amazing Tina, so let's play." The game was easy and slow all the girls were pretending to be slow so that they could be kissed well not me, I was determined not to get kissed. The boys got the other girls and they easily got bored so they turned to me. _Shit_ was all I could think of. Dillan exclaimed "you better be right about you been fast girl" in his voice it was like he was daring and not believing me to do it. I replied "bring it shorty" he flashed bright red at this comment. They started running strait at me and I ran as fast as I could knowing if they court up I was screwed. They boys were getting smaller and smaller I think it was because of how long we had been running for. I was still at a resemble speed. I sore them stop and I ran towards them and strait through them and asked if they gave up and when they did I a layout then a full twist and I looked amazing and it felt amazing. Yet again they were shocked. Tina spoke "how did you do that and run for so long?" I replied "I don't know I've always been able to run and do gymnastics" they all complemented me. I was happy then.


	5. Sorry Writers Note

**(AN I am really so for the delay but I realy need some revives and my family is not helping. Mmm I was hopeing that you could give me advice on what I can improve on that would be very helpful. Thank you for readying x x x**


	6. MAY NOT CONTINEW WRITING THIS STORY

**I AM SO SORRY BUT I CAN'T WRITE PROPLY AND I CAN'Y BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND BECAUE LODES OF PEOPLE ARE BETER THAN MY AND I SREACLE DONT LIKE MY WRITING IF ANYONE CAN CHANGE MY MIND BY SUNDAY NEXT WEEK THEN I WILL CONTINUE! 99SCAMP99 XXX**


	7. Chapter 5 : My Look )

**(NA SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG BUT I AM GOING TO CONTIN AN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THIS IS ONLY A SHORT ONE SO SORRY)**

* * *

chapter 5

* * *

The first day of school you might say was scary and well it was-ish. But if you act like you're not scared then you get away with a lot so that's good. I woke up at 7am to the screaming noise of my mother.

We have to were uniform I decided that I word were there skirt that was just above my knee cap (it was kinda cute on me) the unisex jumper (that was like a cardigan that you can undo and it had a V neck), we had no chouse but to where a deep red tie and a blue polo shirt.

Very thing but the shirt and the tie where navy, I then mix it up I put on my black finagles cloves (it gave the effect of a bad girl) then but on my leather jacket (black of course). I kept my hair down and I have a side fringe also my hair has blue, purple, and pink highlights (my mother was not impress)

I was ready for school, my bag was black with bits of blue and bright pink on them.

My brother would be taking me to school as our parents would have gone at 7:30 to work.

My brother's name is Edward and he is really an annoying so he has blond hair that is always perfect. He is kinda sexy depending what he wears (_oh my god did I just say that about my brother eww_). His car is an Audi R8 (lucky shit) red so we stand out a lot.


	8. So So Sorry Inporant Note Here

not an update, but im going to take it down and change it then post it back again, ill take it down on Sunday hope you have a good weekend

* * *

preview of what's to come

Macey, Bex, Liz, Cam, Adam, Grant, Rahman, Jonas, Zach and I have been planning my 15th birthday and the ideas are completely mad as the mad hatter. This is our list

BIRTHDAY IDEAS

Go to a club and get drunk (Adam, Zach, Grant, and Rahman's idea)

Go to a strip club full of girls and boys (the boys again)

A big party at home invite every teenager we know (Macey & Bex)

Just have best friends for party and sleepover (Cam & Liz)

A big party at home invite every teenager we know and then have a sleepover with best friends (Everyone but Cam)

Just not have a party (Cam)

Ok so Macey ant going to let me have no party so we agreed on number 5. The boy promise that they would only have a beer same with the girls course Macy had some games that we needed to be a little bit sober for.

This made me nevus Macey can be pure evil when she wants to be.

My birthday was a few weeks away and I never ever do much on my birthday ever, so this is new and kind of exciting. We were in my bedroom messing about and have a big pillow fight.

Bex suddenly got out of control and was going crazy, she was drunk again. She finally passed out and Grant 'liking' her decided to be a gentleman and take her home to her house and hopefully get her in without her parents seeing her or she would be grounded again.

I am going to be the first to Amit it but TODAY HAS BEEN FUCKING HELL! And I think I speak on the behalf of bex and Macey too.

_Tina _and _Zach _were sucking their faces of, and flirting _really _loud the whole class were listing, same as Grant and Nick those PRICKS.

Class had finally come to an end (thank bloody god I don't think I could of lasted one more min in there).

Bex Macey and I were walking to the dining hall _Zach _and _Tina_ were right behind us, that's when I sore the person I lease wanted to see again let alone rooming our walls.

* * *

hope you like it so far


End file.
